The invention relates generally to snowmobiles, and more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for movably mounting a track suspension assembly from a snowmobile chassis. Examples of prior arrangements for mounting track suspension assemblies from a snowmobile chassis are disclosed in the Brandli U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,811, issued Oct. 19, 1971, and in the Skime U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,394, issued Sept. 12, 1972, and in the Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,312, issued Dec. 23, 1969.